Wedding Day
'''Wedding Day '''is the first episode of Season 5 of Girls. It was directed and written by Lena Dunham. It premiered on February 21, 2016. Summary The day of Marnie and Desi's wedding has arrived. Marnie seems really anxious while getting ready with Hannah, Jessa, and Shoshanna, but claims she's just worried that it's going to rain on her big day. Shoshanna talks about how happy she's been living in Japan for the last seven months. She's still seeing her former boss Scott, though she did not ask him to accompany her to the wedding. After Fran is kicked out of the girl's room, Hannah expresses her concerns to him that Marnie is marrying someone that she doesn't even really know. With no place to go, Fran is left to hang out with the men while they get ready for the nuptials. Things are awkward between Fran and Adam, and Desi thanks Ray for being at the wedding. Back in the girls' dressing room, Marnie's one-woman glam squad who did Sophia Bush's sister's wedding, tries to figure out what Marnie means when she describes her desired aesthetic as "Ralph Lauren meets Joni- Mitchell." Meanwhile, Jessa and Adam smoke a cigarette together and Jessa brings up Fran. Adam says he's evolved and is happy for Hannah, then kisses Jessa. Jessa says that she can't, and the two began to make out until Adam stops and leaves. In the men's quarters, Ray grills Fran about his intentions with Hannah. But then the conversation turns to Marnie, and Ray confesses that he doesn't have the guts to stop this. A shirtless Desi then comes in the room saying that he can't go through with the wedding. His friend Wolfie also reveals that this is the eighth time that Desi has been engaged, and that he's walked away from all of the others. Back in the girls' room, Marnie and her mom Evie fight over Marnie's bridal look. The hairstylist decides to let Marnie and Mom duke it out, while she moved on to Hannah's hair. So, then, naturally, Marnie and her mom begin arguing about what accessories Hannah should use. When the stylist burns Hannah with a straightener, Hannah storms off. She finds Fran, and they have sex in the car. After they're done, Fran lets it slip about Desi's previous engagements, and thay Marnie's ring was meant for Desi's ex, Clementine. Hannah says that she has to tell Marnie these new bits of information, but Fran begs her not to. And, for the icing on the cake, it starts pouring outside. Desi, in a bout of self-loathing, has decided to go swimming in a pond in the rain. Desi tells Ray that he doesn't deserve Marnie, and that he knows Ray still loves her. Ray tells Desi that being a good husband means making sacrifices so the one you love can meet their destiny. Desi takes that to mean that Ray is encouraging Desi to go through with the wedding, and get's out of the pound. In the bridal suite, Marnie thinks that her makeup is a little heavy. When the girls critique Marnie's makeup, the artist feels insulted so she walks out on the job. Causing an on edge Marnie to freak out. Hannah follows Marnie into the bathroom and tries to make her feel better about her makeup. She also apologizes for her behavior and tells her that she was scared of all of the changes that would come after Marnie was married. Marnie says it's been years since Hannah checked in with her and asks Hannah to pretend that she is doing the right thing. Hannah reassures her that she is. Jessa helps Marnie wipe away a few of the layers of makeup, and helps the other bridesmaids get ready. The girls exit their dressing quarters wearing yellow rain ponchos, and begin walking down the aisle. Hannah hesitates, until Shoshanna asks her if she's coming. Hannah follows, and the ladies ditch their ponchos once they see the sun is shining. Trivia - Both Marnie's wedding dress and floral headpiece were custom-made by Stone Fox Bride. - Allison Williams helped create Marnie's "crazy" wedding look along with her makeup artist. - The wedding was filmed on location in Bedford, New York. - The scene at the pond between Desi and Ray was shot at the end of the season because when this episode was filmed it was too cold outside to do it. - Both Marnie and Jessa wore flower crowns in lieu of veils for their weddings. So Marnie's choice of bridal head wear might have foreshadowed that like Jessa, she was going into a bad marriage. Category:Season 5 Episodes